The 11th BMSR Workshop, organized by Prof.\ V.Z. Marmarelis on ``Biological and Artificial Neural Networks: Search for Synergism'', will be held in San Diego on September 20-21, 1996, to facilitate attendance by the participants of the World Congress on Neural Networks. The purpose of this Workshop is to bring together investigators who share an interest in cutting-edge methodological issues regarding the synergistic use of biological and artificial neural networks. The mutually beneficial synergism is to be found either in the innovative use of artificial neural networks for the study of biological neural networks/systems, or in biologically inspired architectures of artificial neural networks for novel means of information processing. The Workshop is aimed at fostering interactions and constructive exchange of views among active investigators, as well as disseminating state-of-the-art knowledge and recent research results. The presentations will be topical (not generic) and brief (15-20 min.) followed by an equal time-period for questions, answers and comments. An example is the quantitative study of nonstationarities in neural systems, e.g., long-term or short-term potentiation (LTP or STP). Although the phenomenology is well-known and widely studied, the methodological means for the obtainment of accurate quantitative models of this process are lacking. A general methodology will be presented (based on a new class of artificial neural networks) that can yield dynamic time-varying models of LTP or STP in an actual experimental context. Other examples include the emerging issue of analyzing spatio-temporal dynamics of neural systems based on experimental data from multi-electrode probes, and the ubiquitous issue of dynamic nonlinearities in neural information processing. Practical methodologies for these cutting-edge areas of research will be presented and discussed.